Homo Neandertalis vs Homo Sapiens
by Pitchoune NausS
Summary: Yaoi, one-shot. Résumé ? Euh... Y'en a pas... Si, un petit cours de préhistoire. Beaucoup moins sombre que mes deux dernière, pas sombre du tout même  D


Hello !

Le retour de la Pitchoune, vous n'y croyiez plus, et pourtant ! =P

**Blabla habituel **:

**Persos** : à Gundam and co.

**Rating** : T-M (je sais pas trop, et au pire c'est pas très grave...)

**Résummé** : Euh... Y'en a pas... Si, un petit cours de préhistoire. Beaucoup moins sombre que mes deux dernières, pas sombre du tout même =D

**Merci** : à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée (néologisme)

**A cause** : ben, de l'hibernation forcée de cette fic qui a dû attendre... oulah... euh six mois avant d'avoir une fin.

**Blabla additionnel** :

Et bah non, pas aujourd'hui ! =p

**L**

**Allez, trève de n'importe quoi : bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Homo neandertalis vs Homo sapiens**

**L**

**L**

Heero était content de sa soirée. Il avait bien mangé et ri, et avait un peu parlé aussi.

Si si, c'est un fait important à mentionner. Parce que Heero ne parle pas beaucoup.

En même temps, il était avec son ami de toujours, Duo.

Enfin… Ami de toujours, peut-être pas. Disons, à partir de leurs 17 ans, que l'histoire des pilotes de Gundams et que leur concurrence congénitale se tasse un peu.

En fait, il avait fallut attendre quelques opérations en binôme ratées pour qu'ils se rapprochent un peu. Parce que comme chacun sait, les réussites en groupe divisent les différents protagonistes, chacun étant convaincu d'être la cause de cette réussite.

Alors qu'une défaite… On se raccroche comme on peut autour de soi.

Et disons que cette mission ratée à l'origine de leur amitié s'est déroulée lors de leurs 17 ans.

L

Aujourd'hui, ils en ont 24.

L

Heero était donc content de sa soirée. Il avait bien mangé et ri, et avait parlé avec son ami de longue date, Duo.

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser de ces deux personnages très proches, ils ont des secrets que l'autre ne connaît pas. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat, des petites choses en passant, qu'ils ne se sont jamais dites parce que l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée…

Cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne sont pas excellents amis.

Chacun a de son côté un confident avec qui il partage ces secrets. Une personne avec qui il est très proche. Trop proche. Une personne qui exige presque de tout savoir.

**L**

Non. Entre eux, ce n'est pas ça.

Ca ressemble plus à… de l'amour fraternel ? MOUHAHAHAHA !

Non, pas vraiment.

Ils vivent ensemble. Enfin pas vraiment.

Mais disons qu'ils vivent l'un sur l'autre très souvent, sans pour autant envahir leur espace vital personnel.

Et j'ai pas dit l'un _dans_ l'autre.

**L**

Pour faire simple, ils ont chacun un appart, mais quand ils ont passé une soirée ensemble, chez l'un ou l'autre comme à l'extérieur, avec des amis ou que eux deux, ils restent ensemble pour la nuit.

Je vous vois venir, alors j'arrête tout de suite vos fantasmes : il ne se passe rien entre eux. Ils rient, ils boivent une bière, ils parlent, quand ils ne vont pas se coucher tout de suite.

Oui, se coucher dans le même lit. Chacun de son côté, Duo à droite et Heero à gauche.

Chez l'un comme chez l'autre.

**L**

Et puis parfois ils passent se faire un coucou comme ça, sans raison.

Ils ont chacun les doubles des clés de l'autre. Clés d'appart. Clés de voitures.

Ca fait depuis… boarf, dans les deux ans que ça se passe comme ça…

**L**

Bien sûr, ils ont des affaires chez l'autre aussi.

Des fringues. Des couverts.

Des bibelots.

Des cartes postales. Hey ! J'voudrais vous y voir ! Ca va vite de se tromper d'adresse quand on indique où on habite ! Bon, ok, c'est un peu balot de donner l'adresse de son meilleur ami à la place de la sienne, mais c'est possible. Pour eux, c'est même fréquent.

Ca s'était fait comme ça, sans trop qu'ils sachent comment un de leurs objets personnels a atterri chez l'autre.

Sans trop qu'ils sachent parfois à qui appartient tel ou tel truc, depuis le temps que c'est là.

De toute façon, c'est pas comme si l'un ou l'autre comptait reprendre ses affaires. Peut-être un jour, mais bon… Pour l'instant ils n'y pensent pas.

**L**

Ils vivent en colocataires occasionnels, avec les avantages de l'amitié, et aussi ceux de ne pas s'avoir en permanence sur le dos.

De pouvoir respirer.

Ben oui, parce que des fois, c'est nécessaire.

Et puis ils ont aussi leur vie privée, bien que chacun fasse plus ou moins partie de celle de l'autre.

Des rencontres qui nécessitent d'être seul dans une chambre, sans quelqu'un à côté qui ronfle la tête sur l'oreiller, ou qui fait ses mots croisés dans le salon.

Des rencontres qui les laissent pensifs, le regard accroché au plafond, quand le lendemain matin elles se rhabillent et se demandent d'où viennent les photos accrochées au mur, qui représentent le mec qu'elles viennent de sauter la nuit, et d'un autre, toujours le même.

Des rencontres qui se demandent, et parfois leur demandent, s'ils viennent de tromper leur copain.

**L**

D'ailleurs, leurs rencontres respectives ne sont pas un sujet de discussion qu'ils ont entre eux.

Il n'y a pas de véritable raison. C'est comme ça.

Ils le savent. Ils le sentent, quand l'autre a vu quelqu'un le soir, la nuit.

A commencer par le fait qu'ils s'appellent pour dire à l'autre de ne pas venir, les soirs là.

**L**

Heero était content de sa soirée. Il avait bien mangé et ri. Il avait parlé à son ami et presque colocataire de longue date. Il avait réfléchi aussi.

Mais là, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors que Duo était couché sur le dos en train de respirer profondément, avec un genre de mini ronflement suffisamment bas pour paraître encore mignon.

Alors que Duo commençait à empiéter sur sa moitié de lit.

**L**

Du coup, il s'était levé.

Il s'était installé devant la télé, lui qui n'aimait pas particulièrement ça.

Ses yeux fatigués fixaient sans vraiment y faire à attention l'écran.

Il voyait plus qu'il ne regardait les JO d'hiver.

**L**

« C'est toi, 'Ro ? »

**L**

Ah ? Il ne dormait plus, Duo ?

**L**

« Voui. »

**L**

Heero aimait prendre des expressions de gamin quand il parlait avec Duo.

**L**

« Tu dors pas ? »

**L**

Sans blague.

Heero ne répondit pas.

Il étouffa juste un baillement.

S'offusqua presque en voyant le regard rieur de Duo.

Le regard même pas endormi. Pas marrant…

Eluder une question en en posant une autre.

**L**

« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Nan. Oui. Je sais pas… Je t'ai entendu te lever. »

**L**

Le regard de Duo se posa sur la télé allumée.

**L**

« Tu regardes les JO, toi ? »

**L**

Heero regarda à son tour l'écran et analysa enfin ce qu'il y voyait. Hockey sur glace.

**L**

« Euh… Ben oui, apparemment. »

**L**

Heero n'aimait pas le sourire du regard qu'arborait aujourd'hui Duo. C'était inhabituel et normal à la fois. Un peu comme un film qu'on connaît par cœur dans lequel on découvre un détail nouveau et super important, qui a toujours été là mais qu'on a jamais vu, et qui fait que l'histoire change légèrement, tout en restant la même. Ca ne change donc rien. Ca ne choque pas les autres. Mais c'est là, et on est obligé de le remarquer, quand on connaît le film par cœur.

Et le changement, Heero il aimait pas.

**L**

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« I don't. »

« Si, avec tes yeux. »

**L**

L'Américain se tourna vers les gugus qui patinaient derrière un palet sur la glace.

**L**

« Y'a du patinage artistique sur la 2. Tu permets que je change de chaîne ? »

« Hn. »

**L**

Duo n'aimait pas les questions de Heero qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Et les questions sur son sourire du regard sortaient de l'ordinaire.

Parce que normalement, ce sourire des yeux qu'il avait quand il regardait Heero, Heero ne le voyait pas.

Et même que Duo n'avait pas vraiment conscience de l'avoir.

**L**

« Pousse-toi, donne-moi la couverture. »

**L**

Heero laissa à Duo un bout du tissu trop petit pour pouvoir être à deux dessous sans se toucher. Il sentit la chaleur de son presque colocataire se diffuser à travers son pyjama.

Pyjama composé d'un tee-shirt trop large et d'un vieux caleçon.

Heero faisait parfois des constats débiles. Contrairement à ce que pensaient ses collègues, c'était dans sa nature, nature qu'il réprimait au boulot.

**L**

« C'est du patinage masculin. »

**L**

Duo, lui, avait l'habitude. Alors il répondait sans répondre.

**L**

« Oui. »

**L**

Heero n'aimait pas beaucoup regarder la télé. Il préférait les mots croisés, ou lire un livre. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de regarder le patinage artistique.

**L**

« Ca te dérange pas ? »

« Mh ? De quoi ? »

« Que ce soit pas des jolies filles en jupes courtes. »

**L**

Heero n'avait pas l'habitude de poser des questions comme ça à Duo.

Duo leva très haut son sourcil gauche.

**L**

« Je suis gay Heero. Je pensais que tu l'aurais remarqué, maintenant. »

**L**

Heero sentit l'agacement dans la voix. De ceux qu'on ressentait quand on expliquait quelque chose pour la troisième fois à un enfant particulièrement demeuré.

Il regarda un patineur très fin évoluer sur la glace au rythme de la musique.

Il était étonné par la dextérité du jeune homme qui enchaînait des pas sur la pointe de ses patins.

**L**

« C'est beau, non ? »

**L**

La voix de Duo était de nouveau normale.

Heero voyait plus l'aspect technique, et analysait le patinage artistique en « dur à réaliser ». Mais maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, oui c'était assez beau.

**L**

« Gracieux. »

**L**

Heero tourna ses yeux vers un Duo au regard songeur.

**L**

« Oui… Gracieux. Je préfère le patinage masculin au féminin. »

« Parce que c'est plein de beaux garçons en vêtements moulant et à moitié transparents ? »

**L**

Duo eut une soudaine envie de frapper Heero. Mais il aurait fallu qu'il bouge son bras, et il était trop bien, là, tout contre lui. Au chaud.

**L**

« Mais nan, bouffon ! Je trouve juste que les patineurs artistiques sont les seuls représentant de la race des Homo Sapiens de la gente masculine. »

**L**

Heero essaya de réfléchir. Ce n'est pas forcément facile à trois heures, le matin.

**L**

« On est tous des sapiens sapiens. »

« Mouais. Y'en a beaucoup qui sont resté au stade de Cro-Magnon. L'était gentil, hein, Cro-Magnon ! Je l'aime bien ! Mais il est… moins fini. 'Fin bon, je préfère les Cro-magnon que les Erectus ! »

**L**

Duo avait une formation sur les différents ancêtres de l'être humain. Et Heero ne savait pas s'il parlait de ses connaissances ou s'il enchaînait les jeux de mot de plus en plus débiles.

Il eut sa réponse quand Duo conclut par un :

**L**

« Si mon pauvre professeur Chanvre m'entendait… Tourner en dérision les respectables noms de nos respectables ancêtres. »

**L**

Le petit ricanement de Heero fit tourner la tête de Duo.

**L**

« Don't laugh ! Je l'aimais bien, moi, ce prof ! »

« T'énerves pas, Bébé. C'est pas pour ça que je rigole : alors comme ça, t'aimes pas les Homo Erectus ! »

« Ah, c'est sûr, je préfère les Homo Erectus que les Erectus tout court. Mais c'est pas toujours facile d'avoir une relation stable avec les gars qui couchent avec toi avant de te demander ton nom. Quand ils te le demandent. »

**L**

Remarque pertinente, pensa Heero. Quelle idée aussi, de coucher avec des gars comme ça !

**L**

« Faut mieux choisir ton terrain de semence. »

« Oh, mais tout le monde ne peut pas frayer parmi la haute société ! Je sais bien que les tiens sont plus… fréquentables ? »

**L**

Déglutition rapide et difficile.

**L**

« Les… miens ? »

« De terrains de semences. Ou de gars. Autant parler en sushi. »

« Sushi ? »

**L**

Voix faible de Heero, déconcerté.

Il avait décroché au moment où Duo avait parlé au masculin de ses conquêtes. Et comment qu'il le savait, d'abord ?

**L**

« Ben oui, sushi ! Par opposition à nem ! Cru, quoi. »

« Pourquoi on parle de bouffe ? »

**L**

Le patineur pouvait aller se faire foutre, là c'était Duo que Heero bouffait des yeux. Oh, juste pour essayer de comprendre la conversation, hein !

**L**

« Sushi égale cru. Nem égale cuit, par opposition à cru. Quand tu parles de sexe, ça peut être crûment, ou de manière plus… subtile. Ben le premier c'est sushi, le deuxième c'est nem. Hé, oh ! C'est qui le Japonais ici ? »

**L**

Heero venait de comprendre plusieurs choses.

Déjà, que Duo parlait de sexe quand il parlait de nems et de sushis.

Ensuite, que le langage de Duo était plein de mystères pour lui.

Enfin, que pour la première fois, il parlait de sexe avec lui, et que ça lui paraissait naturel.

'Fin… Il parlait plus de sexe, là, mais ils en avaient parlé.

Surtout, il venait de se rendre compte que Duo en savait plus sur lui que le contraire. Et que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

**L**

« Tu regardes souvent le patinage ? »

« J'en faisais quand j'étais gamin. Tu es gentiment assis sur ma natte, alors bouge ton gros cul une fois pour toutes et arrête de gigoter, l'asticot. »

**L**

Et vlan ! Ramasse tes dents !

C'était décidé, Heero ne lui poserait plus aucune question. On ne lui parlait pas impunément sur ce ton !

**L**

« J'suis pas un asticot. Okay, y'a dix ans, j'en étais un. Plus maintenant. Désolé, je suis devenu Cro-magnon. »

**L**

Le rire de Duo est toujours bref, mais chaud. Celui-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle.

**L**

« Mais nan, t'es pas Cro-magnon toi ! »

**L**

Heero, soulevant ses fesses pour en dégager d'un geste de la main rapide et savamment calculé la natte de son vis-à-vis, réprima un grognement.

Il voulait bien ne pas être le plus baraqué, encore qu'il cachait bien son jeu, avec sa musculature due au cyclisme et à la natation plus qu'à la gonflette. Mais de là à être un des Homo Sapiens Sapiens qui faisaient des triples squoush et des doubles pics bouclés à la télé ! Y'avait de l'excès !

**L**

« Mais oui Heero, t'as une force de bœuf, t'as pas un corps de lavette - pas que je dise que eux, si, mais ils sont légèrement… efféminés, pour la plupart - donc ne te mets pas à complexer. T'es très bien comme ça. Nan, c'est juste que pour moi, les Cro-magnons c'est ceux qui ont des beaux petits abdos-Kro et la brioche sur un plateau, ou bien les montagnes de muscles que tu sais plus où en rajouter. L'un comme l'autre, je trouve ça pas sexy du tout, et ça me fait penser à des Cro-magnons. Et il vient de faire un triple axel, pas un flip ou une double boucle piquée. Ecoute un peu bon sang ! »

**L**

Heero se faisait assaillir de toute part.

Duo lui parlait et il ne comprenait pas tout. Enfin si, il comprenait, mais il y avait des sous-entendus qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Et il aurait dû en plus écouter –et comprendre !- les commentaires d'un sport qu'il ne connaissait pas ?

A trois heures et demi du matin ?

Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il poserait une question intelligente !

**L**

« Ben alors, je suis quoi moi ? Si je suis pas Cro-magnon ni Sapiens Sapiens ? »

**L**

Ouais, 'fin bon… Il a fait ce qu'il a pu ! Fallait pas trop lui en demander. C'était dans sa nature, rappelez-vous !

**L**

« Ben toi t'es… T'es Neanderthalensis. Sapiens Sapiens, ça existe plus comme appellation. »

« Néanderthalensis ? Les gros musclors qui réfléchissent pas ? Merci beaucoup ! »

**L**

Heero avait l'air de bouder un peu.

**L**

« Mais non, stupidus ! Néanderthalensis est aussi intelligent que Sapiens. 'Fin ils étaient. T'es le dernier représentant. Ils savaient se servir et fabriquer des outils qu'ils conservaient aussi bien que nous ! »

« Et ils sont où les Sapiens Sapiens ? »

**L**

Duo avait envie de rire. Mais il s'abstint, par égard pour l'égo de Néandertal. Alors autant couper court à une conversation qui ne l'intéresse plus.

**L**

« Shut up, je veux regarder le patinage. »

**L**

Heero décida de bouder. Et les Sapiens Sapiens alors ! Il était sûr que ça existait.

**L**

« Dis 'Ro… Et moi, je suis quoi pour toi ? »

**L**

La voix était timide. Heero réfléchit bien à la question.

**L**

« Mh… Je pense que tu es entre le Sapiens et le Néandertal M6. »

« -_Ensis_. »

**L**

Un peu d'amertume. Heero se demanda si c'était parce qu'il avait mal prononcé, ou si c'était parce que Duo ne voulait pas se faire traiter de Néandertal.

**L**

« Ah ! Tu vois que c'est vexant ! »

« Laisse tomber, petit. »

**L**

Petit ? Mais Duo était plus petit que lui !

Un sourire flottait légèrement sur ses lèvres quand Heero le regarda, cette fois.

Duo garda résolument les yeux fixés à l'écran. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder Heero, là, maintenant. Il sentait qu'il aurait voulu une autre réponse.

Il se décala, parce que les mouvements naturels qu'ils avaient tous les deux faits pour améliorer leur position avaient recoincé sa natte.

Un couloir d'air froid fit frissonner Heero quand Duo finit de bouger.

Ils ne se touchaient plus.

**L**

« Reviens, j'ai froid. »

« Me donne pas d'ordre, sous-homme. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu l'as dit toi-même : Néandertal est moins évolué que Sapiens. On est ce qu'on pense être. »

**L**

Heero n'avait pas tout suivi. Il était devenu bien froid, le jeune Duo. Dans sa façon de parler.

Sa natte fraîchement libérée vint chatouiller le bas du dos du Japonais. Celui-ci la prit dans ses mains.

Il la porta à sa bouche, sans réfléchir, et se caressa les lèvres avec. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà fait ça, une nuit. Ou peut-être plusieurs.

**L**

« Dis, Duo ? »

**L**

Heero sentit le parfum de la pointe des cheveux. Ca ne sentait rien. Enfin si, une petite odeur douce et récurrente qui traînait dans leurs lits.

**L**

« Mh ? »

**L**

Heero venait de prendre conscience que Duo ne voulait pas savoir s'il le voyait comme un homo Sapiens ou un homo neandertalensis.

**L**

« Tu me vois que comme un Néandertal ? »

**L**

Non. Là, Heero voyait surtout un Duo célibataire, et diablement _homo_.

Il voulait sentir les cheveux plus proches du crâne. Ceux qui ont plus d'odeur.

**L**

« Mh… I don't know. »

**L**

Heero tira doucement sur la natte. D'abord, sous l'effet de surprise, l'arrière du crâne de Duo s'approcha sans résistance.

Puis il tourna vivement la tête, pour se dégager… et son visage se trouva du coup à quelques centimètres de celui de Heero.

**L**

« T'es sûr ? »

« Perhaps you're... more than a neandertalensis for me… »

**L**

Heero rit, tout doucement. Il posa son nez sur le crâne du châtain et respira profondément.

**L**

« An'you ? »

« Gomen, j'ai pas compris ta réponse. »

**L**

Duo lui tira la langue dans les règles de l'art.

Heero déposa ses lèvres plusieurs fois sur le crâne de l'Américain, qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

**L**

« Dis Duo… »

« Mh ? »

**L**

Heero lui prit le menton et leva son visage à la hauteur du sien.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, plusieurs fois.

**L**

« Je me disais que je pourrais peut-être revendre mon appartement, non ? On est bien ici. »

« …Sure, you should. »

« Arrête de parler Anglais, s'il te plait… »

« I speak English when I'm natural, guy. Or embarrassed. »

« Les Sapiens Sapiens, ils parlaient Anglais ? »

**L**

Froncement de sourcils du châtain.

**L**

« Oui… 'Fin, plus ou moins. Ils existent toujours, mais ils s'appellent plus que Sapiens maintenant. »

« Ah ? Ils bégayent plus maintenant ? C'est pour ça ? »

**L**

Et Duo de secouer la tête en se disant que Heero était particulièrement stupide.

**L**

« Beh non, t'es bête ! 'Spèce de Néandertal ! »

« Que Néandertal ? »

« Ben non, j'espère bien un peu Habilis ! »

« Et moi j'espère que t'es quand même un peu Erectus ! »

**L**

Duo zappa complètement le programme télé pour se mettre face à Heero sur ses genoux. Rouler un patin était plus intéressant que de regarder des patineurs faire des squoush et des doubles pics bouclés, comme il disait l'autre.

Il allait lui montré qu'il savait être Erectus, non mais oh !

**L**

**L**

**L**

Heero était content de sa soirée. Il avait bien mangé et ri. Il avait parlé à son ami et presque colocataire de longue date. Il avait réfléchi aussi.

Mais là, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors que Duo était couché sur le dos en train de respirer profondément, avec un genre de mini ronflement suffisamment bas pour paraître encore mignon.

Alors que Duo commençait à empiéter sur sa moitié de lit.

**L**

Du coup, il s'était levé.

Il s'était installé devant la télé, lui qui n'aimait pas particulièrement ça.

Ses yeux fatigués fixaient sans vraiment y faire à attention l'écran.

Il voyait plus qu'il ne regardait les JO d'hiver.

**L**

Puis Duo s'était levé. Ils avaient reparlé, Heero avait reréfléchi, aussi.

Et sa conclusion sur la soirée est qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et que ça faisaient très longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble sans le savoir.

Et que sans le patinage artistique ils ne le sauraient toujours pas.

Il suffisait de ne faire qu'un pas, et c'est grâce aux homo sapiens sapiens qui parlent anglais qu'ils ont réussi.

Maintenant, Heero allait pouvoir s'endormir tranquillement aux côté de son amoureux de longue date, de son presque collocataire, de son ami de presque toujours.

Et demain, ils s'occuperaient de revendre un de leurs deux appartements.

**L**

Oui, Heero était content de sa soirée.

**L**

**L**

**Il Fine**

**L  
**

* * *

**Wala** !

J'espère que ça vous a plus,

A plus sous l'bus ! =)

L

**Naus**


End file.
